


We're not your ordinary family

by littlegirl12



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegirl12/pseuds/littlegirl12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots of modern Clexa parenting based on prompts. Because who doesn't want to read Clarke and Lexa being all domestic and cute together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're not your ordinary family

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot so I would really appreciate you guys be nice and I accept all critics but with respect.  
> I warning you now that English is not my original language so if you see any mistakes, let me know so I can fix them. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this story, I'll try to upload once a week, I don't know how many shots I will end making or if I would made like a serie of something, I don't know yet because now I have like a looot of prompts in mind but I still need to organize them to make the story work. I will ad more characters as the story develops
> 
> 1) Imagine person A of your OTP walks into the living room they shared with person B to find them at a child’s tea table having a serious conversation with a doll in the chair opposite them. 
> 
> 2) Imagine person A of your otp is pregnant. They’re not very far along yet so they haven’t told person B. One night when a thinks B’s asleep they mumble something about what a great parent B will be.
> 
> Kudos if you discovered from what show Lexa it's making the conversation between the toys.

It’s has been a long night for Clarke at the hospital, a group of 5 teenagers from the fraternity 'Delta Grounders' tried to make one of the ‘greatest’ pranks of all the time or at least it’s that how they thought about it, the plan was easy according to them. They were going to sneak at one their rival house fraternity and get out all the furniture and paint all of it with a pink spray. They had managed to get most of the furniture out of the house while two of the boys started to write in the roof ‘BETA ARKERS SUCKS’ with the drawing of a dick next to it. But just when they were finishing with their 'master piece' out of nowhere the irrigation sprinkles and the security alarm activated and they panicked causing to the two boys falling; one breaking his right leg and the second losing three tooth’s and ending with a broken rib.

Clarke would have found the story amusing but the fact that it happened in her night shift and that the blonde have been a wave of hormones the past few days, it was just too much, having just found out she was pregnant two days ago.

They talked about it since they married and decided that Clarke would carry the baby, it took almost a year to prepare everything and finish with the paperwork to find a sperm donor. It had been difficult due to the typical repercussion of them being the same sex. However being married to a lawyer had it benefits because Lexa fought fiercely for their future family. 

She had keep it a secret since she didn’t want to be too excited until she was one hundred percent sure, so she made and appointment today at the hospital after her shift ended and discovered that actually she's two month of pregnancy. Lexa was going to freak out.

The only thing that she wanted now was to arrive home soon, cuddle with her beautiful wife and show her the ultrasonography. It was 9 p.m. when she finally arrived at her home.

Clarke smiled when she saw her wife’s car parked already in front of their house. She turned off the engine and left the car. She approached to the doorway when the sound of another car been parked in the street caught her attention.

“Hey Clarke! “ She turned around just to see her sister in law Anya walking to her.

“Hi Anya, I just got here” Clarke smiled while opening the door.

“Uh long night?”

“Yeah, full of stupid teenagers, I just want to sleep right now” Anya chuckled.

“Well don’t worry, I will leave soon; I just came to pick up Charlotte. I had to work until late and Lexa fortunately was available”

As soon as Anya and Clarke entered the house, she called her wife.

“Babe, I’m home.” She let the keys in a small bowl and frowned when didn’t get an answer.

“They must be on the other room” She and Anya walked thought the hall searching for Lexa and stopped when they heard giggles coming from the living room.

She found her wife having a small tea party with her four years old niece Charlotte in the living room. The small girl had the same hair like her mother, her nose was covered with little freckles and her brown eyes had a softer look unlike her mother that were more intimidanting. They were sitting on the floor surrounded by stuffed animals and pillows, the blankets where in the ceiling forming a tent and there was small lights around them, creating the atmosphere of a farytale.

The two of them were wearing tiny crowns in their heads, the lawyer was in yoga pants with a long shirt that Clarke reconized righ away since it was hers. Lexa back was facing Clarke and Anya so she couldn't see them and the little girl was too focused in what her aunt was doing with her two stuffed animal to realize that Clarke and her mother were standing there. Lexa was making the animals ‘talk to each other’. Anya smiled at her silly sister and Clarke waste no time in take out her cellphone and began recording at the brunette.

“Elizabeth you are the prettiest girl on the reign” Said the lawyer with a deep voice and English accent, trying to mimic a knight or prince. “Thank you, Sir Whiskers” changed rapidly the tone of the voice for one more feminine.

“Would you accompany me at the dance tonight?” Asked while moving one of the paws of the stuffed animal.“Mm…Nope” turning around the pink unicorn.

“But…But Elizabeth I love you!”

“I love you too. I loooooooove you” Said Lexa while extending the “o” to sound more dramatic and pushing the pink unicorn and the blue cat together, making kiss noises.

Clarke covered her mouth trying to cover a chuckle at the sight of the cutest scenarios she had ever seen. She never got tired of discovering the sweetest sides of the lawyer, who at first have been all seriousness. Just to realize that behind the grumpy brunette, was the biggest dork.

However, Anya had other plans and started laughing at the sight. “Oh my god” said between giggles. Causing to the taller woman to turn around and look at them with shock.

"I-I'm...I was just-...Uh"

“Anya, you ruined it!” Clarke slapped her behind the head and stopped recording. Charlotte hearing her mother, she ran to her. “Mom! Auntie Clarke!” Said the little girl, hugging both women. Lexa just stood there in the floor while blushing furiously.

“Hey monkey, did you have fun?” Said Anya after recovering from her outburst and greeting her daughter.“Yes! Auntie Lexa and I had a tea party” Clarke smiled looking at her flustered wife.

“I can see that. It seems that auntie Lexa was enjoying the game” Mocking her little sister who was too ashamed to even look at her. “Grab your things, monkey, it’s late and your aunts must be tired”

“Yes mommy!” the little girl ran to pick all her stuffed animals while giving a kiss to her still quiet aunt in the floor and hugged Clarke. “Bye aunties!” Anya helped her with the toys and took her little hand.

“Goodnight girls” Anya laughed one last time at her little sister and left the house with her daughter. “ _Loooooove_ you Lex” She said loud enough so the brunette could hear her.

Once the two girls disappeared, Lexa covered her face with both hands and let a groan. “Oh my god, now she’s never going to forget that”

Clarke giggled at her and helped her wife to stand from the pillows. “Well I think that was very cute and kind of a turn on” She was not cute Lexa thought, she was a damn grown up woman that could take down a man twice her size. The blonde snorted and grabbed Lexa’s collar and pulled her closer.

“I’m not cute, I’m a fearless lawyer” Lexa pouted, circling the nurse waist and connecting their lips. Clarke smiled through the kiss. “Whatever you said, you dork.”

“Clarke I’m serious,” Lexa whispered as she gently pulled at the girl’s bottom lip between her teeth and smirked at the small moan that came from her wife. God she had missed this girl. "I should be mad at you, you where recording the whole game" Lowering her hands to grab the nurse ass and squeezing it softly.

“C’mon, I think it’s time for a _different_ game for you” Clarke breathed heavily as she broke the kiss and separated herself from the girl, she took off her shoes and pants quickly. Lexa eyes never leaving her. She started walking to their bedroom while swaying her hips seductively and unbuttoning her blouse. “Are you coming, _my lady_?” Clarke teased her as she looked above her shoulder at the tiny pink crown still in the brunette head and winked at her.

“You’re gonna pay for that and it’s your _highness_ for you” Rolling her eyes at her wife but failing miserably at hiding a smile, she removed the tiny hat and chased after the other woman while also removing her jeans.

“I prefer _Commander_.” She let out a yelp when strong arms lifted her and a hand smacked her ass.

“Stop talking”  
  


* * *

  
After they love making session, the two lovers where in the bed, covered just with a blanket and Clarke was rubbing small circles in Lexa's back while this one appeared to be asleep on top of the blonde breast and grabbing her closer by the waist.

The nurse sighed and kissed the brunette forehead. “You’re going to be such a great mother, Lex.” She whispered thinking the other girl was sleeping, but then she froze when she felt the grip in her waist tightening slightly.

“Clarke are you...?” A small voice whispered, brushing her skin and sending shivers through her body. The brunette looked so young and innocent right now. Lexa lifted her head to look at those blue eyes that she loved with all her heart. “Yes.” Even through their dark room, Clarke could see how green eyes where shinning with tears and looking at her with adoration. Then a large smile appear in her lover’s face.

“I love you so so much”

“I love you too”

“We’re going to have a family”

That night Lexa keep murmuring words of love to her wife, kissing every inch of the pale body with so much care. She knew it better than her own. She stopped at the almost inexistent lump, afraid to break the woman that was now carrying their precious miracle, and she brushed her nose into the skin. A little human that was right now growing to be loved and protected by her. Perhaps she would mind be a dork for their own little monkey.


End file.
